


Drawing Attention

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Zy's Shortfic Collection [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up to 18-19 to be safe ofc, Healthy Relationships, Living Together, M/M, Stripper AU, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: Idk what I'm doing. I blame the Nathmarc discord server for this.https://discord.gg/M9BWvKYJoin if you want.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Zy's Shortfic Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Drawing Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/gifts).



It was the small things, Marc supposes, that added up over time.

It had taken him a while to gather up the courage to ask Nath out on a date (yes, he asked first, and no, anyone else that tells you something different is lying, definitely), and one had turned into two, then three, and then relationship.

Sure there were ups and downs, but hey, that happens in every relationship!

They had moved in together about a year ago (and he hated having to tell his parents that Nath was his  _ friend _ , not boyfriend, because they would disown him and cut him off from the rest of his family, some of which he actually liked and would be cool with him and Nath. But that’s a can of worms he’s not touching for now). Sometimes, Nath stays out of the apartment, and only comes back late at night (about 11 or so), but he knows Nath isn’t cheating. As much as his red-haired boyfriend likes to deny it, he can’t lie for shit. He becomes a tomato whenever he’s even  _ thinking _ of lying. It’s always cute to see.

“Nath, are you sure that you don’t want me to pay for this? It’s my turn.”

“Don’t worry about it, Marc.” Nath replied, already slapping down the money. “I’ve got it covered.”

He hadn’t questioned it at the time, but it certainly was something he noticed looking back.

It had been little things, small gifts and things he barely noticed. New notebook, new pens, small things like that he barely paid attention to. Until there was something a bit bigger that came up.

Nath slipped into his room without making a sound. He always wondered why Nath was so quiet. (Another can of worms to open later). He only noticed because of the reflection on his computer.

“What is it, Nath?” He asked without turning his chair.

“I got you something nice.” Nath replied, walking over and dropping some tickets into his lap. “I saw that you wanted to go to that concert, so I got you some tickets.”

He looked down at the tickets in his lap. These are top of the line tickets. Hell, with his current commission schedule it would take him like a week or two to get the francs for these tickets.

“How did you get the money for these? You didn’t dip into savings accounts did you?”

“I didn’t, don’t worry about it Marc. We’ll just have a weekend break, you know?”

He did have to admit that it seemed like a good idea, but he was still thinking about how Nath got all of this money. EH, he probably got some big commission and wanted to celebrate.

He turned around and gave a quick peck on Nath’s lips. “Sounds good babe. I’ll get everything ready for the weekend trip.”

It was Tuesday currently, so there was still a couple of days before the trip. Enough time to finish up his latest string of commissions, which were mainly people requesting some NSFW content. Sure people paid good money for their niche fetishes, but if he has to write one more story about reverse vore, he’s going to tear his hair out. And he’s not going to have this alone.

“Something’s on your mind, Marc. What is it?”

“Have you ever had someone request you draw reverse vore?”

He heard the longest sigh he’s ever heard, followed by an exasperated “Yes. And I hate it. Sure they pay good money, but I’m not drawing fetish porn anymore. I want to scrub my brain.”

“Well hopefully the loud music of the concert will clear your mind of the messed up requests people make.”

“Yeah, let’s hope so Marc.”

This was a stupid idea, why did he let Pierre talk him into this?

“C’mon Marc, I can’t go alone. You don’t even have to walk in the door.” Pierre argued.

He didn’t deign to give Pierre a response. “I’m definitely not going in, and I still don’t get why you had to drag me here if you were just going to head in myself.”

“That way I’ll have an excuse if I head in alone, I’ll just say you left me.” Pierre said in response. “C’mon, Marc, I just need you to do this one thing.”

“Fine!” He almost yelled. “I’ll drive you there but I’m not driving you back. And you owe me, Pierre.”

“Don’t worry, Marc, you know I’m good for it.”

And that was the problem. If Pierre was more flaky and didn’t help him out in turn, it would’ve been easy to cut him out. But Odette raised Pierre well, so he could ask Pierre for favors in turn.

Sunglasses, spare hoodie he bought just for this purpose, the car him and Nath barely use, everything to not be noticed. Whatever, he’ll deal with it.

The strip club that Pierre went to was one of the upper-tier ones (according to Pierre, Jaune and Kim, like he would know anything about strip clubs), in an area of Paris that wasn’t in the slums, so it was all neat and orderly, not like those strip clubs you see in the movies. There was even a valet service!

Pierre tossed him a 10 franc bill. “Hey, I know you said you wouldn’t pick me up, but I’ll give you my motorcycle for the weekend.”

Fuck, Pierre pulled the motorcycle card. Pierre  _ knows _ how much he likes the motorcycle.

“Make it for all of next week and we have a deal.”

“Thanks man, you’re the best!”

Yeah, yeah, whatever.

It was 1:20am, and Pierre wasn’t outside.

He  _ knew _ Pierre didn’t have his phone, the idiot left it in his car, something he found out literally minutes after Pierre literally  _ ran _ out of the front passenger seat of his car. It would’ve been sort of funny if Pierre had left his wallet in the car as well.

He waited for almost twenty minutes, but Pierre didn’t come out yet. That probably means he needs to go in to get him out. He knows Nath would understand, but still, places like this make him uncomfortable.

Why was he inside this place? Well Pierre was a dumbass and didn’t check for his phone. Pierre so  _ owed _ him for this. He glanced over at the “female side”, where there were a bunch of creepy old guys staring at scantily clad women. A shiver of revulsion coursed over his skin. He saw Pierre over there, looking out over a woman with particularly long hair.

“Pierre, it’s time to go.” He said, almost laughing at how his friend almost leaped into the air.

“Jesus Christ, Marc, you’re really quiet!” Pierre almost yelled.

“Yeah, yeah, I get that.” He replied. “Now let’s get out of here, this place is uncomfortable.”

He was just about to leave when he heard someone yelling. “I know you’ve been stealing my tips Jean-Paul!”

“Like fuck I’ve done that Nathaniel! It’s probably the manager, she dips into everyone’s tips!”

He looked over to see if it was a coincidence or not. Nope, there was Nath…

Holy shit he had never seen Nath in something like that. He’d listened to far too many rants from Nath about how he didn’t like how he looked. And yet three months later, he finds out that Nath’s doing  _ this? _ Good for his self-confidence and all, but it’s a bit of a surprise.

It was another forty minutes after he got back to their shared apartment that he saw the door creak open, and a familiar shock of red hair pass through the doorway.

“Mind giving me a private show sometime?” He asked.

That may have been the wrong way to go, because the next thing he heard was a long list of “I’m sorry Marc! I didn’t know what I was thinking! I’ll never do it again!”

“Don’t worry about it!” He said. “I don’t mind, you should’ve just told me about it. You looked really hot.”

He was really looking forward to his own private show now...

**Author's Note:**

> IK it's terrible but idc.


End file.
